


The One to Avenge

by DuranteAlighieri



Series: Jessamine Kaldwin: The Masked Assassin [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Jessamine Kaldwin-centric, no rat plague au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuranteAlighieri/pseuds/DuranteAlighieri
Summary: The year is 1837, the Empire stands at the precipice of internal conflict and the rat plague was cured the year before. The Royal Protector Corvo Attano sacrifices himself to protect the Empress and her lover. In this moment, Empress Jessamine Kaldwin decides that a personal touch is required.





	

**Kingsparrow Island, 1838**

Rain, minimal visibility, perfect for infiltration.

_"He didn't have a choice."_

The Heart pulsed as a rebel guard walked the fortress perimeter clutching a lantern. Lowering a branch, a masked individual used the telescopic spyglass of the mask. The lone individual watched, clutching the Heart with one hand and a folding blade in the other. Approaching slowly, the Heart pulsed again.

"Like many, it was either death to his family, or join the Rebellion."

The assassin paused, looking down as the Heart explained. Pocketing the Heart and holstering the blade, the assassin pulled out a crossbow and loaded a sleep dart. Lining the sights against the spyglass, the assassin aimed at the guard and fired. The effect was instantaneous as the guard fell to his knees and fell to the ground face first. Springing into action, the assassin moved swiftly. Pushing the sleeping guard on a recovery position and used Blink to scale the wall.

The assassin has a two simple rules, avenge the ones who need it, and minimalize casualties. Using those rules, she avoided the guards and used sleep darts who were in the way.

_"He was the engineer of the Rebellion."_

It was him, Lord Maxwell. Her target.

_"He... he killed... HE!"_

Breaking through the grates of the air duct above, she dove at Lord Maxwell like an osprey about to capture its prey. Lord Maxwell did not have time to grab his pistol as the assassin crashed on top of him. Pinning his arms with her legs, she removed the metal mask. To the surprise of Lord Maxwell, Empress Jessamine Kaldwin swiftly lowered her blade on his neck.

"For Corvo."

* * *

**Dunwall Tower, 1837**

Corvo Attano is coming home.

Empress Jessamine Kaldwin smiled as she read the letter she received from him. She was in her office, reading through the papers containing several matters of varying degrees. Her reign is described by a national newspaper on her 10th year in the throne as peaceful mostly, with infrequent crises that stood in the way. A year before, a rat plague spreads across Dunwall. Concentrating on the poor areas of the city, the Parliament decided it was not worth curing. However the Empress stubbornly ordered the Parliament to bring physicians to create a cure the plague. At great cost to the Imperial Treasury and after bringing in prominent physicians across the Empire, they introduced a cure that saved the city five months ago.  

This time it was the political crisis in the Parliament. Lords Morgan and Custis Pendleton and their political bloc were fighting for control as Prime Minister Andrew Sanders and his coalition bloc tries to stay in power. Getting irritated with the deadlock, Empress Jessamine Kaldwin ordered the Parliament Guard to lock the parliamentarians in until they can work out their differences.

On top of the political crisis in Gristol's Parliament, the other nations of the Empire are locked in a fierce trade war. With Tyvia and Morley already close to open conflict, Empress Jessamine sent Corvo Attano and a diplomatic delegation to smooth out relations between the two nations. Apparently, early talks were going along just fine as the two nations worked out their differences. Unfortunately, the disappearance of a noted politician from Morley broke down the negotiations. With talks between Morley and Tyvia deteriorated, she considered sending the Imperial Navy to calm down things down.

As Parliament's approval is required to send deploy of the Navy, she cannot do anything until the political deadlock is broken.

Still, the word that Corvo is coming home delighted her.

"Mother!" the young Princess Emily Kaldwin rushed into her office. "He's here! Corvo just entered the tower!"

Placing the documents in the red suitcase, a smiling Jessamine walked towards the Palace grounds as Emily ran across to meet the Royal Protector. Jessamine meanwhile walked towards the veranda facing the city. Placing her hands on the railing, she sighed as the burden of ruling an Empire began to weigh on her. It was here when Corvo saw her, smiling he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thinking about the burdens of ruling the Empire, your Majesty?" he joked. Jessamine smiled, using her hand to reach over and held his.

"What do you have for me?"

Straight to business, Corvo let go of her hand pulled a document from his breast pocket of his coat. The Empress held the paper and opened it. Reading through the document, she sighed and tossed the paper to the ground. "Looks like war is ahead of us." Corvo stood behind her silently, as Emily approached her mother. Placing a hand on Emily's head, Jessamine smiled sadly as she sighed again and leaned against the railing. "Wonder how father might have handled this." she spoke, looking at Corvo. 

"Assassins! Guards to defensive positions!!" 

A group of masked individuals jumped through the high walls and cut through the Elite Guard effortlessly, using their supernatural powers to defeat them. They were after the Empress and her Daughter, Corvo figured. "I need to take you to the safe room!" he spoke as a masked assassin blinked in front of them. Pushing them back, Corvo unsheathed his sword and fought off the assassin. Another blinked in and Corvo pulled out his pistol, dispatching the second assassin with a single explosive shot. He kicked and slashed the first assassin on the throat. "Come!"

A second group of assassins blinked ahead of them at the throne room. After dispatching the first assassin with another explosive shot, Corvo saw the other blink behind them with a blade drawn towards Jessamine. Holding Emily close, Jessamine saw her lover and protector sacrificed himself by pushing them aside to take the blade. This assassin was unmasked, Corvo observed. Grabbing the assassin by the collar, he used his pistol with one explosive shot left and fired it at close range between them. The subsequent explosion blasted both Corvo and the gravely wounded assassin to the ground. As the Elite Guard rushed in the throne room, Jessamine rushed to the wounded Corvo. 

Blood is seeping out of him, out from his wound in the back. "Jessamine..." Corvo spoke weakly.

"Do not speak, Corvo." Jessamine ordered as the Elite Guard grabbed the unmasked assassin "Bring me a physician! NOW!" she turned to the guards. One of them nodded and ran towards the exit as she tried to ease Corvo's pain. Emily too went to Jessamine's side with tears in her eyes. 

"Jess," he spoke again.

"I told you not to speak, Corvo."

"Just- Jess, listen to me." Corvo grunted weakly in pain "These are dangerous times, you'll know what to do. Right?" his hand held hers but began to weaken as he slipped away.

Her spymaster, Hiram Burrows and the High Overseer Campbell entered the throne room with a contingent of guards. A physician rushed towards them and observed Corvo and shook his head. Breaking down, The Empress mourned the loss of her Corvo. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, do tell me what you all think. Hopefully I get to update this weekly.


End file.
